


Countdown

by ennejoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric dies, F/M, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Triwizard Tournament, third task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennejoy/pseuds/ennejoy
Summary: The last ten seconds of Cedric Diggory.





	

Cedric hears the cold, high-pitched voice behind him: "Kill the spare."

It's a reflex, an instinct: he only has time for one last swish of his wand, time enough to mouth two words. "Expecto Patronum!"

 

* * *

 

 

Cho knows there's something wrong when the silvery-glowing bordercollie springs up the audience stairs towards her. A Patronus? But Dementors can't be a part of the Third Task, can they?

The luminescent being takes a last leap over her now curious friends. It skids to a halt in front of Cho, who is getting more and more bewildered. First an hour of waiting for something to happen, and now this?

And then the dog speaks in Cedric's voice:

"I'm a bit late to say this, aren't I? But you know, I love -- ."

The blazing Patronus vanishes abruptly, leaving her eyes burning.


End file.
